Nada más importa si te amo, Remus
by Luthien99
Summary: ONE-SHOT- Porque no hay nada más fuerte que el amor entre alguien que no tiene nada, y alguien que te lo puede dar todo. Nada mas importa cuando es de A M O R de lo que se trata.¿Porque pensarlo más? Después de todo, una aventura es más aventura si huele a peligro.


NADA MAS IMPORTA SI TE QUIERO.

_**(One shot) **_

Una media luna iluminaba el oscuro y frio cielo de finales de Diciembre. Londres sería una ciudad gélida y frían en esa estación sino fuera por la Navidad. La calidad y maravillosa Navidad que acechaba la ciudad en esas fechas. Todo el mundo parecía feliz, la gente caminaba a otro ritmo por las apresuradas calles de Londres. Todo el mundo tenía una buena razón para sonreír, todo el mundo parecía feliz, menos una persona que caminaba bajo el oscuro cielo y la blanca e iluminada luna. Remus.

Un apenado Remus Lupin caminaba a pasos lentos y cortos por las calles de Londres en busca de algún pensamiento alegre, lo malo es que no encontraba ninguno.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas, era alta entrada la noche y la gente estaba tranquila y cómodamente en sus casas. Acomodados al calor de la chimenea y esperando a que ese 25 de Diciembre llegará. Era noche buena y Remus Lupin estaba completamente solo y desolado.

Había salido hacia escasos minutos de la Orden, y acababa de decirle a la chica que amaba que no podía seguir con ella. Que nada tenía sentido entre ellos y que lo que ella buscaba era tan imposible como que él dejara de ser Licántropo.

Sí, ese era el problema… Se quería tan poco a si mismo que se le hacía imposible perder querer a cualquier otra persona, o al menos eso creía él.

En lo que llevaba de vida nunca había conocido a alguien como aquella chica, aquella chica de pelo color rosa chicle que le hacía sentir vivo, le hacía sentir una alegría que solo había experimentaba junto a los Merodeadores. Tenía a alguien a su lado, y eso le aterraba.

La quería tanto que le aterrorizaba el hacerle algún daño. El perder el control y dañarla, o el perder su voluntad y malherirla. Ella era tan débil, tan pequeña y delicada que temía por todo aquello que pudiera pasarle. Y al contrario, ella era tan valiente y fuerte que a veces se sentía intimidado por su fuerte autoestima.

Porque, claramente, Nymphadora Tonks había robado el corazón de Remus, y sin saber porque se le hacía imposible evitarlo.

El problema había sido cuando ella le dijo que también sentía lo mismo, había insistido en que ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Pero para Remus no era todo tan sencillo, pero ¿cuándo lo sencillo ha sido lo mejor? Nunca. Pero eso Remus no lo entendía.

—¡REMUS! —Una chirriona vocecita gritaba desde atrás—. ¡REMUS! ¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR!

Lupin se giró con el corazón en un puño. Sabía a quién pertenecía esa dulce voz. Pero el aterraba tener que enfrentarse de nuevo al infierno de tener que negar su amor a Tonks.

Tonks llegó corriendo y jadeando hasta el lado de Remus. Se acercó hasta el a una distancia prudente. No quería que él se sintiera incomodo, pero ella tenía que sincerarse completamente, no podía dejar las cosas como las habían dejado. Se conocía, no iba a parar hasta conseguir lo que quería, y Remus, ahora, era su mayor deseo.

—Tonks, por favor… No hagas esto. —Dijo el hombre mirando al suelo y casi en un susurro—.

—¿Por qué te has ido así? NO había acabado, Remus… —Dijo ella poniendo los brazos en jarra, su tono era calmado a pesar del fuerte nudo que tenía en el pecho. Nymphadora tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar a todo pulmón, de llorar hasta el día siguiente, de gritar que amaba a Remus Lupin y que le daba completamente igual lo que él fuera o como fuera, solo quería que el admitiera que también la amaba que dejara al lado todos esos consternados y condenados prejuicios que tenía sobre el mismo. Y que aprendiera y se enterará, de una vez por todas, de que él también podía amar y ser amado.

—Yo si había acabado, Tonks… —Remus seguía mirando al suelo—. No tenía nada más que decirte.

Miraba al suelo porque se le hacía imposible mirarla fijamente a esos preciosos y grandes ojos. Porque a pesar de que ella fuera tan pequeña y delicada el sentía que era mil veces más fuerte que él, y ante ella se sentía pequeño. Se sentía inferior ante ella, ante tal maravillosa y perfecta persona.

—No, Remus… Sé que tú también tienes algo que decirme. Sé que no es eso lo que realmente sientes, —Tonks dejo de hablar para dedicarse a observar como cambiaba el rostro de Remus ante sus palabras—.

—No importa lo que yo sienta, Tonks… —Remus movió sus brazos bruscamente con tal de que las delicadas manos de Tonks soltaran sus brazos—. No lo entiendes, esto es imposible…

—¿Porque? Dime, Remus, ¿Por qué? —Inquirió nerviosa ella. Se armó de valor y le preguntó aquello que tantas gansa tenía de preguntarle desde hacía tiempo—. ¿Tú me quieres, Remus? ¿Me quieres?

—¿Tu qué crees?

—Que sí, —respondió sin pensárselo dos veces—.

—No, Tonks… Piensa un poco, esto no puede ser… —Remus siempre ponía la misma escusa, la misma falsa escusa que siempre ponía a todo. Acostumbrado a rendirse antes de intentarlo por miedo a fracasar.

—¿Porque no puedes dejar de pensar tanto, Remus? —Tonks puso sus delicadas manos en los brazos de Lupin. Él sintió sus frías manos en contacto con su brazo cálido—. Si sientes, ya está...

—No lo entiendes, Tonks... —Su garganta vibró al pronunciar ese nombre—.

—Explícamelo, Remus —Ella no podía apartar su vista de aquellos ojos marrones, aquella inmensidad dentro de su rostro. Quería descubrir todo lo que esos ojos escondían, quería saber cómo sería el verse reflejado en ellos, su mejor reflejo dentro de los ojos de Remus Lupin, aquel misterioso hombre al que ella amaba incondicionalmente.

—¿No es obvio? —Remus por primera vez la miró a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que su pelo lucía un color casi gris, sin vida, que a cada momento se iba oscureciendo más. Su rostro risueño y alegre se oscureció, parecía mayor de lo que era. Bajos los grandes y brillantes ojos se escondían unas ojeras moradas, poco habitual en su mirada. El corazón de Remus dio un giro, y se dijo a si mismo que esa chica no se merecía estar así por su culpa, y que se armaría de valor para decirle todo lo que tuviera que decirle con tal de que dejara de sufrir—. No soy lo mejor para ti, tu mereces a otra persona… ¡Mírame! —Ella no dejaba de hacerlo, pero no entendía sus palabras—. Soy la peor persona con la que podrían encontrarte, tú mereces a alguien joven y alegre… Y no a mí. Soy viejo y pobre, no tengo tu energía, tu sed de vida. Y lo peor de todo es que soy demasiado peligroso, no puedo protegerte de mí mismo, Tonks.

—¡No necesito que nadie me proteja! A demás… Yo no quiero a nadie que no seas tú, Remus ¿No lo entiendes? —Interrumpió Tonks—.

—Pero yo no te quiero, Tonks… —El débil corazón de Remus acabo de romperse por completo después de aquella terrible mentira—.

La fría y gélida lluvia comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas. El pelo de Tonks, totalmente gris se mojaba cada vez más. Y su piel morena y tostada se volvió pálida y apagada, sin vida alguna.

La lluvia no cesaba, pero Tonks no podía apartar su vista de aquellos ojos. Apreció que los ojos de Remus decían una cosa y que sus labios pronunciaban otra. Pero no pudo soportar aquellas palabras, era demasiado daño para su joven y, aun, inexperto corazón.

—Eso cambia mucho las cosas, —dijo con el llanto aferrándose fuertemente a su garganta—.

Tonks sentía un su pecho un dolor que asfixiaba, y sus piernas temblaban. No puedo reaccionar de otra manera, y girándose completamente comenzó a caminar en otra dirección.

Remus, con el corazón roto y descompuesto se quedó mirándola. Como la chica a la que ama se iba, alejándose de él. Huyendo de las palabras que, cruel y despiadadamente, había pronunciado.

Lloro, bajo la fría lluvia. Mientras sus cabellos lacios se mojaban, sus ropas roídas se humedecían y el frio le calaba hasta los huesos.

Pero él no sentía el dolor físico, ya no. Porque su vida y su mundo había salido casi corriendo con Nymphadora Tonks.


End file.
